Insanity
by queenseptienna
Summary: Vuoi sapere come mi sono fatto queste cicatrici?


**Titolo:** Insanity  
**Fandom:** Batman  
**Autore:** **queenseptienna**  
**Pairing:** Batman/Joker  
**Rating:** PG15 (ma vaaaaa, non c'è sesso O__O che delusioneeeee)  
**Personaggi:** Batman/Bruce Wayne, Joker  
**Genere:** psicotico e pseudo romantico XD  
**Avvertimenti:** pazzia, slash  
**Beta reader:** **ayame_azuma**  
**  
Disclaimer:** Batman, il Joker e Gotham City, Batman Beging e Il Cavaliere Oscuro non sono assolutamente miei (ma va che sfiga), ma della DC Comics e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti. Io scrivo perché non sapevo cosa fare in questo momento v_v  
**  
Info Autore:** Ho scritto questa cosetta sul lavoro, in un block notes. Era un momento tranquillo e potevo scrivere, ma ero anche piuttosto nervosa e arrabbiata, così ne è uscita fuori questa cosa. A beneficio dei lurker, questo prodotto scritto rappresenta solo in minima parte il mio stato mentale, così potete andare in giro a dire che sono anche pazza, poi non dite che non vi voglio bene. Ora potete urlare quanto io sia sadica ^__^  
La mia beta, in questa occasione, è stata **ayame_azuma** , a cui ho proposto il racconto ben sapendo della sua passione per il personaggio del Joker. I suoi commenti in betatura mi hanno fatta _piegare_ sulla sedia dal ridere in maniera sinceramente indegna v_v Ho lollato fino alle lacrime! Cara, sappi che ti amoh anche io XD e sono felice e saltellante per averti fatto piacere questi due in una situazione malata, per averti fatto piacere Mr. J in salsa slash (che non puoi sopportare XD). Grazie per avermi dato l'onorifico titolo di "Joker" io stessa XD  
Vorrei inserire la storia con tutti i suoi commenti, vorrei, sul serio XD  
**  
Info capitolo:** Per questo racconto, io avevo pensato ad una canzone. Andate su youtubbo e ascoltatevi "**The sound of silence**", di Simon & Garfunkel, ora ù.ù  
**  
Spazio dediche:** Dunque, ebbene si, volete che non la dedichi a qualcuno? ò.ò Ecco gli interessati, in ordine rigorosamente sparso ù.ù  
**bad_asmodai** (che non sopporta il Joker. La prossima volta provo con il toy-boy Robin che ti gusta di più XD), **darkayesha** , **ayame_azuma** , **hikaruryu** , **whysojokerina** , **mistressvale** , **leliwen** , **zephan82** , **xel1980** , **nasreen44** , **parakiss78** , **laurazel** , **femke03** , **annaf85** , **acardia17** e tutti quelli che non ho scritto XD  
**  
Note Live Journal:** questa fanfiction supera il lock da me stessa imposta per un motivo ben preciso, che non ho nessuna intenzione di spiegare.  
Ricordo inoltre che, prossimamente, verrà pubblicato (sempre con la medesima eccezione) "_James Barrow – Cronaca di un tradito_" a capitoli, per il **bigbangitalia** . Solo un rating R. Con una sola scena di sesso presa di striscio e alla lontanissima. Che delusione, sto perdendo colpi. *scuote la testa e se ne va*

_Vuoi sapere come mi sono fatto queste cicatrici?_

È una domanda che mi tormenta, da quando mi è stata posta. Anche adesso, mentre osservo dal mio scranno di vetro la città di Gotham, la mia mente torna a quegli occhi chiari, spalancati da una finta innocenza. Joker formula la domanda indicandosi la bocca straziata e lì il mio sguardo rimane.  
Incatenato.

_Non vuoi saperlo, Batman?_

No, non credo di volerlo sapere, ma tanto so già che me lo dirà lo stesso. Mi ha preso, catturato.  
Incatenato.  
E ora non posso fare altro che starlo a sentire con queste finte orecchie da pipistrello, nell'attesa che mi vengano strappate insieme a tutta la mia maschera, rivelando un volto qualunque. Forse dovrei fargliela vedere, la mia faccia, a Joker. Credo che rimarrebbe _così_ deluso nel sapere che Batman è una _persona_, da indurlo a smettere di brandire la dinamite pronunciando frasi che non riesco a capire.  
Quando mi ha preso e portato qui ha voluto giocare con il gas e con i cazzotti. Ride, ora, e la mia testa gira come un ottovolante.

_Te lo chiedo di nuovo, vuoi sapere come mi sono fatto queste cicatrici?_

No, razza di _giullare_ che muore dalla voglia di dirlo lo stesso! Ma non riesco a dirlo e lui inizia a parlare, parlare, parlare di cose che nulla hanno a che fare con i suoi sfregi. Non gli importa niente di avere un pubblico pressoché assente, gli interessa averlo, un pubblico, vivo o morto, tanto è uguale.  
-Sai Batsy? Credo che dovresti metterci più impegno, se vuoi farmi eccitare. Sei noioso come... un pipistrello morto!-  
La sua risata si fa sguaiata e sento l'istinto di Batman torcersi in me e urlare vendetta, ma viene represso a sorpresa dal mio essere Bruce Wayne, che increspa le labbra in una risata gustosa e liberatoria.  
Piuttosto impressionante anche per Joker vedere Batman ridere a livelli d'isteria.  
Sì, oh sì!ì So che morirò stasera e non c'è più niente che possa... che non _voglia_ fare per far sì che questo non accada. L'uomo pipistrello si è nutrito del male della città di Gotham e ha già ucciso Bruce molto tempo fa.  
O no?  
-Stai bene?-  
La risata di Joker si è spenta, mentre la mia è un crescendo di volume e pazzia.  
-Batman mi ha mangiato.- rido più forte. Le sopracciglia del mio nemico si corrugano, creando solchi profondi nel cerone bianco che gli ricopre malamente il viso. Si avvicina, con la sua bocca rossa perfettamente ghignante e il trucco sfatto che cola intorno agli occhi. I capelli verdicci ondeggiano appena, quando mi mette le dita sulle guance.  
Ha posato a terra l'esplosivo.  
Tempo fa ne avrei approfittato per liberarmi e invece no, continuo a ridere, con le lacrime che mi scorrono amare sotto la maschera e il sangue di Gotham City che mi scorre nelle vene.  
-Batman mi ha mangiato!- grido tra le risa, mentre mi immagino tanti piccoli globuli rossi a forma di pipistrello scorrermi sottopelle e trovo davvero tutto molto divertente. Lo è perché non sono legato, lui stesso ha sciolto il nodo che mi imprigiona, sono semplicemente seduto a terra, con la dinamite di questo pazzo a meno di mezzo metro di distanza e io non muovo un muscolo per fare qualcosa.  
Poco dopo la mia voce si fa rauca, esaltata dal silenzio insolito del Joker che mi fissa quasi con orrore.  
-Non ti ha mangiato.- afferma, sganciando la maschera e rivelando il mio volto.  
-E tu come fai a saperlo?- lo rimbecco improvvisamente arrabbiato e furioso.  
-Non sei dentro la pancia di un pipistrello.- è l'assurda risposta che mi merito e che mi rifila.  
Taccio e gli regalo la visione del mio volto, in maniera quasi sfrontata, e lui ancora mi stupisce. Da quell'orrenda giacchetta viola si toglie un fazzoletto e, molto lentamente, si leva il trucco, una mossa dietro l'altra, metodico. Cicatrici a parte, è bellissimo e lui lo sa.  
Perché adesso sono io il pazzo e lui quello normale.  
Si siede sulle mie cosce a cavalcioni e piega leggermente il capo di lato. -Staresti bene con i capelli verdi, Bruce Wayne.-  
Spalanco gli occhi ed annuisco. Lo faccio di nuovo quando prende la mia maschera e se la calca in testa a fatica. È abbastanza ridicolo.  
Mi ritrovo a guardarlo e penso cosa aveva detto Harvey Dent, prima di scomparire sotto un tombino e sparire nel niente, nell'inconsistenza di un groviglio di sentimenti chiamato Gotham City.  
_Due facce della stessa moneta._  
-Come sto?- mi chiede Joker e io gli rispondo -Bene, peccato che i tuoi capelli facciano pena.-  
-Non me li pettino con la pialla e la mazza da carpentiere come te.-  
-Beh, stai male lo stesso.-  
-Hai appena detto che sto bene.-  
-Era per farti stare zitto.-  
-Batman non ti ha mangiato.-  
Di nuovo, _lo dice di nuovo._  
Allunga le sue dita per l'ennesima volta e mi tocca dove lui invece ha due sfregi e io no. [  
-Vuoi sapere come me le sono fatte?- chiede ancora.  
-Sì.-  
Stavolta lo sto a sentire e alla fine, invece di piangere, ridiamo. Fino a non avere più avere fiato. Fino a che non crolliamo e non rotoliamo per terra. Sono pazzo quanto lui e Dio solo sa quanto mi piace questo e quanto invece lo odia Batman.  
-Tu non stai a posto con la testa, sai?- mi dice più tardi, rotolandosi fra le dita l'esplosivo e giocherellando con la miccia.  
-Disse il bue dando del cornuto all'asino.-  
-Non sei per niente simpatico.  
-Quello bravo con le battute sei tu.-  
Sembra pensarci su qualche minuto, poi si arrampica sul mio petto, usando le sporgenze dell'armatura come appiglio.  
Mi pare del tutto comprensibile, normale e giusto, allungare il collo subito dopo e farmi baciare da Joker come se non esistesse un domani.  
Perché non ci sarà un domani, lo so. Batman è morto, perché dopo aver fatto l'amore con il giullare oscuro, riempiendo l'aria, saturandola di gemiti e grida, Bruce Wayne ha attivato l'innesco dell'esplosivo.  
-Bruce ha mangiato Batman...- mi sussurra Joker all'orecchio e sorridiamo ancora una volta.  
Dopo, c'è solo luce.

_"Stai meglio ora, Bruce?"  
"Si..."_

**FINE**


End file.
